1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk duplicating system, more particularly to an optical disk duplication system that utilizes press keys to control the duplicating operation of an optical disk burner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, optical disk burners sold in the market include special burners for duplicating CD-R/W or DVD-RW optical disks, burners installed inside personal computer as a built-in optical disk burner, and burners externally connected to personal computer as an external optical disk burners. After an optical disk burner is connected to a personal computer and a driver program is installed, users are still unable to use the optical disk burner to duplicate or burn (write to) an optical disk directly. Users still need to install a duplicating program in the personal computer before they can run the duplication function provided by the duplicating program in a personal computer to duplicate a file to an optical disk (to burn or write to an optical disk) inserted into the optical disk burner or duplicate a source optical disk inserted into the optical disk burner. For either one of the operations of duplicating a file in the personal computer or duplicating a source optical disk, a user needs to switch the control screen provided by the duplicating program and click an appropriate option to run the correct burning or duplicating operations. Such process not only is complicated and laborious, but also is a big problem for beginners or general users. Taking the most popular duplicating program Nero for example, if a user wants to duplicate a file in the computer to an optical disk (burn an optical disk) or duplicate a source optical disk, the user needs to run the Nero duplicating program. After the program is run, the following options will appear on the screen of the computer monitor for users to click: “Function”, “Data”, “Sound Effect”, “Digital Photo and Movie”, “Copy and Backup” and “Program”, etc. After a user clicks on “Function”, the following options will further appear on the screen of the computer monitor: “Data CD”, “Music CD”, “VCD” and “Quick Copy”, etc. After the user clicks on “Quick Copy”, the screen of the monitor will show the following options: “Source CD”, “Burner”, “Option”, “Write Speed”, “No. of Copies”, “Setup”, “Saved Disk Track”, “Erase”, “CD Information”, “Cover Design”, “Maximum Speed”, “Simulate” and “Write”, etc, and so forth. When a user clicks on an option, the computer monitor will show a screen of the next level, and the screen of each level further includes several options and each option has a corresponding icon, configuration and meaning. All these make those who are not familiar with the duplication program Nero very confused and totally lost. Therefore, many users have to spend much time and efforts to learn the operation of the Nero program in order to execute the function of each option correctly. Since there are so many unfamiliar computer terms encountered in the learning process, therefore it takes lots of efforts and time to learn and causes frustrations easily. As a result, the willingness of using an optical disk burner to duplicate files or burn an optical disk becomes very low.
Therefore, it is an important objective to design an optical disk burner that can meet the user-friendly and easy-to-operate requirements, so that a user just needs to press a single function key disposed on the optical disk burner in order to drive the optical disk burner to duplicate a file to an optical disk (burn an optical disk) or duplicate an optical disk directly or use a simple, easy and user-friendly way to guide a user to burn or duplicate an optical disk through a personal computer quickly. The new design of the optical disk burner is similar to a fully automatic camera that only requires users to press the shutter to take a picture while aiming at a target object, and thus it can skip the preparation and adjusting operations of the traditional cameras including the settings of the diaphragm, shutter speed, and focal length. Therefore, the way of designing an optical disk burner is to allows a user to burn or duplicate an optical disk by just pressing a single function key and leaves all the complicated control operations to the optical disk burner and personal computer. Such design will become an important design model of optical disk burners as well as the optical disk burner industry in the future.